


Breakfast

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 6. “You’re my everything.”7. “My clothes look good on you.”
Relationships: Colin Jost/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Breakfast

Colin smiles at the sight in front of him. Y/N in his shirt and boxers, hair messy. Her body moving to its own music as she dances around the kitchen while making breakfast.

“My clothes look good on you.” He says, voice deeper than normal and more raspy.  
Blood rushes to her cheeks. She turns the stove off, glad that the eggs and bacon were done. “I figured you’d like breakfast.”  
He nods, wrapping his arms around, and pulling her close. “Thank you.”  
She stands on her tiptoes, pressing a swift kiss to his lips. “No problem.”

He doesn’t let her go. “No, really, thank you. You’re my everything.” He admits in a soft voice. “And the fact that you made breakfast and have made breakfast every time you’ve stayed the night, is just one of those things that makes me fall more in love with you.”  
“You saying, thank you everytime, makes me fall deeper.”


End file.
